Conventional Digital Signal Processing (DSP) suffers from aliasing and produces quantization “noise” which includes numerous components non-harmonically related to the signal being processed. Techniques such as dithering and non-uniform sampling may reduce or modify one or both of these undesired effects, but residual aliasing and/or quantization noise typically remains even after applying such techniques.